


婚后日常

by IslaDelMar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaDelMar/pseuds/IslaDelMar





	婚后日常

1.蜜月回来没多久，黄朝明显感觉自己觉越来越多，胃口也不好，闻到丁点儿油腥就犯恶心，寻思着是不是胃犯毛病了。

2.但回想一下，最近作息规律，饮食健康，没道理啊。  
于是打开搜索引擎准备云问诊一下，某艺人怀孕的实时热搜闯入了他的视线。

3.不能那么准吧！  
黄朝心里一紧。抓心挠肝地好不容易熬到会议结束，拎着包一路飞奔，直冲药房大门找店员要了最贵最准的验孕棒，拐道进了隔壁公厕。

4.两条杠。黄朝两眼一黑。  
他都不知道自己是怎么坐到家里的沙发上的。

5.李激下班之前在kkt上问黄朝晚上想吃啥。难得这次半天不回消息的换了人。  
麻辣香锅应该不会有错，于是李激满意地打包带回家了。

6.一进家门李激就觉得气氛不太对，往常闻着味儿就该迎过来给个笑脸的人这回没了动静。  
客厅的灯灭着，黄朝蔫蔫地瘫在沙发上，像棵缺水的小白菜。  
咋了老婆？工作不顺心？老板为难你了？李激甩出知心三连。  
黄朝白了一脸讨好的李激一眼让他别烦。  
到底怎么啦，跟老公说说不行嘛？  
不想说。  
不想说就不说了。  
李激献宝地举起手里拎的打包盒说，看看我给你带什么好吃的了？  
没胃口。  
究竟谁惹我老婆不开心了？李激慌了，放下餐盒，赶紧凑到黄朝面前，捧着黄朝的小脸蛋，左看看右看看，心疼地说，老婆，你都憔悴了。  
还不是怪你！黄朝怒吼道。

7.李激相当委屈，他是社会的好公民，单位的好员工，一直力争成为家庭的好成员，今天出门之前一切还都照常，跟黄朝腻歪了好一会儿才出门，单凭这几个小时的功夫他根本没有酿下大错的机会。  
不过面对这种情况，先认错就是了。  
我错了我错了，下次我再也不敢了，消消气好吗？

8.不好！都怪你，叫你带套你偏不！你怎么这么自私啊，就知道自己爽！害我年纪轻轻……5555  
黄朝想着自己未来即将迎来的孕吐，水肿，妊娠纹，黄褐斑，越说越伤心。  
李激底气不足地问道：老婆你不是也挺享受吗？到底怎么啦？你这样我害怕。  
黄朝气的用指头顶他的额头说：你是不是猪啊，这都听不明白！

9.黄朝怀孕，让李激平生第一次感受到世界有多奇妙。  
摸起来软乎乎实际上没什么肉的肚皮下面，有一个新生命正酝酿着与他们二人的第一次会面。

10.比起黄朝的不知所措，李激兴奋之余，开始考虑接下来的生活该如何规划。虽然大家都是初次做家长，但倘若连他都没了主意就糟了。

11.黄朝生怕闹乌龙，决定次日早晨再测一次。  
他招呼趴在电脑前已经把学习育儿经提上日程的父亲预备役李激去睡觉。李激挥挥手说睡不着了，当爸了哪还有时间睡觉啊，我儿子来的急，咱俩刚结婚，这还好多东西要准备呢。  
随你。黄朝自己钻进被窝揪着一颗心睡下了。

12.  
第二天早上，黄朝被通宵未睡的李激叫醒，直接拉到医院做了检查。毫无转折，确实有了个蜜月宝宝，李激想跟电视剧里演那样把黄朝抱起来转两圈，又怕伤了这个目前最金贵的水晶小人儿。  
李激瞪着一双布满血丝的眼睛说老婆，我昨晚研究了一晚上，给我儿子取了几个名字，你看看哪个好。  
李爱黄这种就不用提了。黄朝揉着太阳穴说。

13.名字的事情并不着急，还有好几个月的时间可以慢慢考虑。最让李激犯愁的还是那条前三个月不好亲密的医嘱。  
他跟黄朝这才刚结婚，正蜜里调油的时候，真不知道这个孩子来得是不是时候。

14.黄朝担心时日一长，肯定要变胖变丑，越想越难受，扁着嘴问李激那样你是不是就不会像以前一样爱我了？  
李激安慰他胖点好，这样我喜欢你的地方又多了一圈。

15.你漂亮，永远都漂亮；我爱你，什么时候都爱你。

16.想到这么漂亮的老婆未来几个月只能看得见吃不着，李激非常郑重的向黄朝提出了一个请求，能不能让他拍几张性感私房照珍藏，留着以备不时之需，黄朝本来拒绝了，在李激几次三番软磨硬泡之下，勉强面红耳赤点了头。

17.当天晚上李激网购了二十套情趣内衣及无数小玩具。备注，加急次日达，到付。

18.黄朝做的自由职业，怀孕之后自然减少了许多需要外出的工作安排，一方面是李激心疼他，另一方面是他反应比一般人强烈，稍微跑动都吃不消。  
李激则一改往日的风格，每天准点走出写字楼，推掉所有的应酬，就为了早一点再早一点回家亲亲老婆然后趴在老婆肚子上念咒叫里面那小子安分一点。

19.过了头三个月之后，黄朝没了妊娠反应，胃口大开，吃嘛嘛香，就是有点想一出是一出。  
李激上着班一天能接老婆四五个订餐电话。等跑了好几个地方买齐他想吃的，回到家黄朝又变卦了。  
李激被折腾黄朝也心疼，只能摸着肚子怪孩子不懂事。

20.丈母娘没打招呼就定好了机票，从东北老家过来照顾黄朝养胎。李激少了负担，但下了班还是飞速往家赶，只要离黄朝超过三米他就心慌气短心绪不宁，自己的老婆还是得自己看着。  
李头说他是老婆奴，李激深以为豪。

21.黄母觉得挺怪的，经她这段时间的观察，发现黄朝吃得好睡得香，精神不错，反观李女婿经常吃两口就没了胃口，气色也不太好。  
她问是不是我做的饭菜不合李女婿胃口。把人给吓得就差跪下了。  
本以为李激大概是工作压力大，后来跟街坊闲扯的时候才听说要是俩人感情特别好，连妊娠反应都会由孩子的爸代劳。  
正可谓丈母娘看女婿，越看越满意。

22.最近正打算跟李东去他家见家长商量结婚事宜的李头来找二十四孝好女婿李激取经。  
李激说，很简单，怎么供着老婆就怎么供着丈母娘。  
李头发愁，以后家里还能有我的一席之地吗？  
李激开解他，没老婆哪来的家啊。

23.两个人没聊十分钟，不待李头深入，黄朝电话来了问老公你在哪呢？我想吃咱当初刚认识那会儿经常去吃的那家麻辣兔头，你给我带点回来吧。  
李激忙不迭说好，挂了电话就把李头扔下，天大地大老婆最大，那家店还挺远，不赶紧等会儿能被晚高峰堵在路上。

24.黄朝挂了电话，跟坐在身边的李东感慨其实结婚挺好的不是，有人疼，有热饭吃。  
李东说那是你运气好，我跟李头谈个恋爱都能气出内伤，实在不敢想象结了婚以后会不会干脆被他气死。

25.身为外人，黄朝认为李头挺好的，又有能力又可靠，很纯粹一人。这个李东不要太不知满足。  
李东说你懂个屁，还有你当着我的面夸我老公，就不怕我和你老公生气？  
黄朝说看看看，这就护上了，还跟我装。  
李头好是好，最好的当然还得数他家李激。

26.黄朝生产那天距离预产期还有一个礼拜，本来预计第二天入院待产的，没想到阵痛提前了。  
黄母先拨了120叫了车，又给李激打了个电话。李激挂了电话从椅子上蹦起来就往外冲，车钥匙搁办公桌上都忘了拿。  
下了楼拦了辆的士，一上车就拜托司机开快点，我老婆要生了，没我不行。

27.到医院的时候，黄朝还没进手术室，李激握着黄朝的手给他加油打气说老婆你要是疼就掐我骂我。  
黄朝白着一张脸，哭丧着说老公我好痛我不想生了。  
都怪我，都怪我，咱就生这一回啊，下次不生了。  
李激安抚性地亲了亲黄朝的手说：别怕，我陪着你。

28.穿着无菌服紧紧握着黄朝的手，李激这一刻才明白自己有多爱黄朝，而黄朝又为他付出了什么。  
所幸那孩子大概在肚子里听见李激的威胁了，黄朝没受太多罪，顺利产下了个白胖小子。  
黄朝整个人汗津津的，嘴唇没一点血色，就这副模样在李激看来绝对称得上他此生所能见到的最动人的画面。

29.李激还是不愿抱孩子。  
孩子有什么错？黄朝不明白这个傻瓜究竟在别扭什么，扬言你不抱他，也别想抱我。  
李激这才好不情愿地把折磨了黄朝小一年的家伙接过来搁在怀里，瞧他皱皱巴巴的脸蛋，实在说不上像黄朝还是像自己，但又觉得神奇，他和黄朝居然就这样被紧紧联系在了一起。

30.黄朝喜欢看星星，所以李激给孩子取了个小名叫星星。

31.李东从李激那里搞来了后者家的钥匙，叫上李头趁黄朝李激不在的功夫把他们家装饰得花里胡哨到几乎看不出本来面目，只为了迎接小星星。  
当然，在这个过程中李东和李头因为配色的问题吵了几轮只有他们自己心里有数。

32.以前在家里黄朝排第一，李激心甘情愿做他身后的男人。  
而现在，星星最大，黄朝护在他身后，李激想争个第三都难，因为他发现他可能还赶不上一块尿不湿有份量。

33.李激得了产后抑郁。全称是：老婆生产之后眼里只容得下孩子我好压抑好郁闷。

34.李头洗完澡从浴室出来，看到来自好兄弟李激的未接来电于是回了消息过去，问对方有什么事。结果没头没尾地得到了一句“我爱你”的答复。  
他在原地愣了三十秒，惊呼了一句：Oh my god.

35.黄朝刚把星星哄睡着，接到李东打来的电话，他一把抓住手机按挂了，差点儿又把孩子吵醒。  
出了房间回过去，问怎么啦？  
李东直言不讳，黄朝你是不是生了孩子和你老公没性生活，把他憋疯啦？

36.黄朝决定反思一下自己，是不是真生了孩子之后对李激的关心不够，洗完澡换上了之前李激买的性感睡衣，打算今晚小两口温存一下。  
走出浴室一声老公还没喊出口，李激捧着手机在那喊打喊杀给他吓了一跳，干嘛呢？  
打游戏呢。李激头也不抬。  
黄朝气不打一出来，那你打吧！  
好嘞。  
沉迷吃鸡的李激今晚也没得到老婆的青睐。

37.四排吃到了鸡，战绩有点牛逼。李激开麦问兄弟们要不要再来一把，结果都说太晚了不玩了。  
李激这才注意屏幕右上方的时间，真的不早了。  
等等，刚刚似乎漏了点什么。

38.黄朝晾了李激整整一星期，晚上九点一过，卧室大门准时上锁。他明显察觉到李激这两天看他时眼珠子几乎要泛绿光。

39.李激是一匹饿了太久的狼。  
刚怀孕那会儿拍的黄小朝私房照片被李激打印出来夹在厕所马桶边的杂志里，一张张都被揉皱了。  
老婆没说行，李激不敢轻易骚扰老婆，只能通过游戏里杀人发泄一下火气。尤其是最近黄朝不知道怎么回事防他跟防贼一样。生活不易，李激叹气，第一万零一次翻开杂志拿出了小朝的照片。

40.都说母乳喂养好。  
小朝虽然也有点担心影响曼妙身材的小心思，加上都说开奶疼，但是母性占据上风，为了小星星的茁壮成长，做出这点牺牲也不算什么。

41.孩子吃不够，黄母最近天天给黄朝加餐，中午一碗鲫鱼豆腐汤，晚上一碗黄豆猪脚汤，还每天打电话和老家的小姐妹讨论有没有什么其他的催乳秘方。  
本来存粮就不多，刚刚得到夜晚入房睡觉许可的李激还臭不要脸地想和儿子抢食吃，甭管黄朝平时说话有多算数，在床上实在打不过李激，只能像被强抢的民女似的投降。  
第二天再在黄母疑惑怎么喝了这么多汤都没用的背景音下，狠狠掐一把罪魁祸首。

42.日子一天天过去，星星一天天长大，是越长越讨人喜欢。  
眼见地百日到了，李激黄朝又开始张罗着办个小派对。

43.李东见了星星总忍不住一边直呼可爱一边上手抱抱捏捏，今天算逮着机会了，在一旁逗弄刚刚在抓周环节抓到一双芭蕾舞鞋差点把鞋带扯断的的未来的大艺术家逗个没完。  
黄朝见状，问他这么喜欢孩子怎么不见你跟头哥有动静？  
李东翻了个白眼说：呵，Canada，结了婚才跟我说他丁克。  
啥？  
李东轻手放下星星，拍拍好姐妹的肩膀说：你放心，什么丁克，听他胡扯比吃饭还简单。

44.李头喜当爹的时候激动得快要哭了。知道内情的黄朝特别想问问那个坚持不要孩子的李头是被李东绑了还是干脆撕票了。  
李东笑得特别慈爱，短着舌头跟黄朝说现在我是全世界最幸福的人。  
平时被他恶心惯了的黄朝早该免疫了，但他却真实地想吐，跟李东李头抱了个歉借了他家厕所干呕了好一阵儿。

45.三年抱俩，李激你看你干的好事！

46.姐妹同心，这会儿俩人凑一块儿养胎了。  
星星有点好奇的戳戳他妈的肚子，又戳戳李东的孕肚。  
星星说话早，现在一岁多已经能成句了。  
李东逗他，星星想要我给你生个弟弟还是妹妹呀？  
星星摇头，软软地说，弟弟，妹妹，在我妈肚子里，我爸说，您要给我生个媳妇儿。

47.李头很严肃地找李激谈判。  
李激同志，希望你和你儿子都自重，不要随便打我女儿的主意。

48.星星问他爸，媳妇儿是什么啊？  
李激心里特美地说，就是你妈这样的，又漂亮又温柔还会疼人，虽然有时候爱凶我吧，但那都是夫妻间的情趣。  
星星有点羡慕，我也要媳妇儿，爸，你把我妈给我呗。  
去去去。李激打发星星滚蛋，你妈是我的，想要找你李头叔叔去要。

49.说着只生这一回儿的李激反悔了，跟失忆了似的。  
老婆没提他也装没发生过，每天跟在老婆身边鞍前马后。丈母娘刚伺候完月子回老家回归舞蹈队没两天，又火速飞回来照顾黄朝的二胎。  
这回两个人也都有经验了，万事顺利，李激每天就期待着黄朝给他添一个小棉袄，凑一个好字。

50.虽然这是第二回陪黄朝从手术室出来了，李激还是没能忍住红了眼眶。  
他拍了拍星星的肩膀，也不管他懂不懂，只让他以后要乖乖听妈妈的话，教妹妹一起，一定好好对妈妈。

51.李东生的是儿子。  
星星知道后趴在床上大哭了一场，爸爸有媳妇儿，李头叔叔有媳妇儿，就我没媳妇儿，我是世界上最可怜的小男孩。

52.自从有了妹妹，星星把对媳妇儿的执念转移到了妹妹身上，他掰着指头跟他爸数，我最喜欢妈妈，然后就是妹妹，再然后是李东叔叔家的弟弟，再再然后是幼儿园的罗老师，再再再然后……  
李激听得快哭了，那你爸我呢？  
星星说，我妈说你天天打游戏不睡觉，让我不要喜欢你。

53.黄朝难得闲下来，翻看手机里的视频。  
那是星星第一天去上幼儿园，李激特意告了会儿假，就为了送儿子上学。  
他要拍下这值得纪念的一刻，便让李激和星星走在前面。  
你俩离太远了。  
欸，李激你别驼背，少带坏儿子。  
要不你俩牵个手，再靠近点儿。  
于是整个视频都充斥着他的提示音，父子俩别别扭扭地在画面里移动着。虽不是标准化的亲昵，却能完全诠释幸福的定义。

54.很多时候，黄朝会觉得李激还没长大，尤其是他一连几副眼镜都是一屁股给坐烂的时候，势要把一件卫衣穿到烂才罢休的时候，跟儿子置气就因为他提出一起拼高达的提议被拒绝了的时候。  
可每当他加班到深夜，蹑手蹑脚进了家门，第一件事是先去孩子屋里给人把被子掖好，再在小朋友的额头上印下一个吻的时候，他才意识到原来这就是李激长大后的模样。

55.妹妹开始学走路了，又因为从小就是美人胚子，每次黄朝带着姑娘在小区里溜达的时候，都会有一些不长眼色的小男孩有意接近。  
星星为数不多从李激那儿继承来的基因里的一条叫嚣着催促他担起哥哥的责任来，抓紧扫除妹妹身边的所有不顺眼的东西。

56.你们这些臭男生，离我女儿/妹妹远一点！

57.黄朝实在拿星星没办法。  
他这个儿子，嘴上顺着他说爸爸不好最喜欢妈妈，但有意无意地总爱模仿李激的一言一行。  
李激从老婆奴光荣晋升女儿傻瓜之后，动不动就杞人忧天未雨绸缪，全天下的小男孩除了自己儿子和李头李东家的乐乐皆被他视作危险分子。  
星星有样学样，除了乐乐，基本跟全小区的小男孩为敌。  
黄朝拉着李激的袖子让他劝劝儿子，再这样下去儿子都没朋友了，也太可怜了。  
谁知星星却说，我有乐乐一个朋友就够了。

58.乐乐是小区里的小福星，深受老中青三代人的喜爱，最爱对着街坊邻居一展歌喉。连星星的妹妹都是乐乐的歌迷，每天催着他妈带她下楼散步，就为了听乐乐哥哥唱歌。

59.李激知道黄朝一直有做手工的习惯，没想到连手绘鞋也可以。  
他捧着黄朝亲手给他装饰的白球鞋爱不释手，恨不能立刻穿在脚上昭告全世界，这是我老婆给做的，又怪舍不得，怕弄脏。  
黄朝看他一脸稀罕的样子，脸红着警告他这就是随便画的你千万不能给我穿出门。

60.星星看他爸喜提新鞋，开始后悔被几包好多鱼收买做帮工了。零食吃了便没了，鞋却可以一直留着啊。

61.心诚则灵。  
从国外旅行回来的李父李母终于要把星星和妹妹接去家里过周末了，李激加班加点制定了二人世界计划。

62.黄朝充分相信李激是全世界唯一一个会用Excel做约会日程甚至每项活动的时间安排精细到分钟的已婚男人。

63.黄朝翻遍衣柜都找不到适合约会的满意的衣服，给李东打电话叫他出来逛街。  
黄朝一边翻看衣架一边发愁，哎我感觉生完妹妹身材真的不比以前了，孩子他爸叫我出去约个会，一看衣柜以前的衣服都不能穿了。  
让老公买新的呀。李东挑了件给黄朝比比，这件怎么样，我感觉挺飒。  
黄朝换好衣服出来对着镜子左照右照，捏捏肚皮感觉还是有肉，过去的小腰精去哪里了？  
李东看他那愁样，提议说要不你等会儿跟我一起去健身？

64.李激下班前接到黄朝的电话，让他记得去幼儿园接孩子，家里有饭，热热就行，他就不回来吃了，晚上还得记得送星星去上舞蹈特长班。  
李激想打听黄朝的动向，被黄朝一句你别管堵回去了。  
他转头给李马克打了个电话，你老婆是不是又去找我老婆了？  
李马克也很不满，是你老婆找我老婆，我现在还不知道晚饭上哪儿吃呢。

65.李激是个厨房白痴，泡个泡面都能加一升水的那种。接了孩子回家一进厨房，又马上头大地出来了，还是出去吃吧。  
他一手搂着儿子一手搂着女儿，豪气干云地问想吃什么就说，爸爸全部答应。  
妹妹耶地尖叫着钻进李激的怀里，星星有点儿害羞，说爸爸我觉得我今天特别喜欢你。

66.黄朝细胳膊细腿的举个迷你杠铃都够呛，健身完感觉去了半条命。李东又拉着他去做手护，到家的时候挺晚了，他有点担心没他哄着睡觉孩子不老实。走在楼道里就听见家里叽叽喳喳的挺热闹，打开门妹妹就像一颗幸福的炮弹撞进了他怀里。  
妈妈！  
黄朝慈爱的抬起妹妹的小脸蛋，结果看见了一只小花猫。这谁给你画的？  
脸上画了个络腮胡的星星也探出了个头，妈你回来啦？  
李激你给我过来！

67.随着周末越来越近，李激的约会计划越发详实，最新进度已经精确到几分钟要盯着黄朝的眼睛，几分钟要抬头看星星，以及几分钟内要借着气氛正好亲到老婆的嘴。

68.李激聪明到可以只学三天就能在大考里名列前茅，同时他又傻到要千方百计地去讨好一个原本就爱他的一切的人。

69.对于完美的婚姻，黄朝的标准相当简单：跟爱人共进早餐，周末窝在家里一起看个电影，供暖之前的被子上有另一个人的体温。  
李激却给了他完美之余的一份幻想。

70.属于两个人的周末如约而至。  
黄朝起了个大早做了两份卖相上乘的早饭，用新买的模具给李激和自己煎了两个爱心蛋，刚准备端着盘子转身，便被人从身后抱住。李激拿侧脸蹭了蹭黄朝的，又亲了亲他的耳朵，半天不肯撒手。  
他们互道一声早安，一如往常，然后开始新的一天。

71.李激的爱好之一是陪黄朝看恐怖片，是从他俩恋爱的时候开始培养的。  
他一直认为黄朝年纪渐长，胆量似乎却从来没长进过。  
这次也不例外，黄朝因为恐怖镜头埋进他怀里的时候他又跟吃了蜜一样。

72.如果可以的话，黄朝希望李激永远不会知道他对这些早就免疫了，是个小胆的人都要被李激锻炼出来了，但是为了老公的小虚荣，他愿意一直配合下去。

73.李东领着李头还有乐乐送了些海鲜来，黄朝便留他们一家人在家吃饭。  
李激下班回家看见李头也在，拍拍兄弟的肩膀不问你咋过来了而是说你今天有口福了。  
李头对他这一套见怪不怪，也不跟他客气，说本来我们李东厨艺就特别好。

74.黄朝跟李东说做这鱼不能放盐，不然盐把鱼水分吸干了肉就不嫩了。  
李激在外面听见了，曲起手指头敲敲桌子，意思是李头你听见没？  
李东说这蟹子我来弄，之前吃得多，有数。  
李头看向李激，摊摊手，让李激少在那边嘚瑟。

75.乐乐一进门打完招呼就跟着星星进屋里玩玩具去了。  
星星也不知道随了谁，碰啥啥坏，妹妹看了急得都会说话了的那种。  
面对被星星糟蹋得不像样的李头新给买的史莱姆，乐乐也不恼，反而乐得嘎嘎的。

76.饭桌上李头一兴奋又扯到李激给他发短信“表白”的事来了，李激就在一边傻笑。李东和黄朝对这俩男的相当无语。

77.黄朝说起幼儿园的罗老师把星星出演的情景剧录下来给他了，还模仿了那句标志性的“大叔又不是别人”。  
孩子又羞又恼跑去客厅了。  
李激则一边夸黄朝学的像一边笑着对朋友们分享育儿经：养孩子就要把他养得坚强点。

78.黄朝出门工作的时候总喜欢拍拍路上看到的花花草草或者形状漂亮的云彩给李激看。  
李激通常是在一周之后进行评价：真漂亮，是在哪呢？

79.结婚这么些年，黄朝的包袱越来越重，有时候李激一靠近他，他会想起自己今天没洗头，然后猛地往后撤一步。  
他问李东这样是不是显得他很事儿，李东摇头称所有已婚人士都应该向你看齐。

80.黄朝几乎没跟李激动过气，这次他是真火了。  
李激不知道受了谁的蛊惑背着他买了枚3克拉的钻戒送他。黄朝跟李东抱怨说我以前怎么没发现李激这么神经。  
李东听了，沉默地地挂断了电话，转身问李头说老公你觉不觉得我手上挺空的？

81.李东于次日收到了一个包裹，里面装了一副纯羊绒手套。

82.幼儿园留给孩子的作业除了画画就是做手工。  
星星的教育问题一直由黄朝负责，不是因为多么在行，主要是比起李激他时间比较充裕。  
黄朝每天晚上都边叹气边帮儿子做作业。  
李激下班回家，第一百零一次看到星星和妹妹都睡下了，黄朝还在书房里拿着儿童蜡笔涂涂抹抹，当即给秘书发了封邮件让他查一下风评最好能立刻入学的少年宫在哪。

83.难得黄朝单独带妹妹出门去了，留下李激跟星星父子俩在家。  
俩人各干各的互不打扰。但没过多久，星星喝完一口碳酸饮料就发很长一段时间的呆，然后再喝一口的行为引起了李激的注意力。这怎么有点他跟李头兄弟夜话时的感觉。  
于是问星星在干嘛。  
星星答在思考爱上了一个不该爱的人要怎么办。

84.身为一个父亲，李激觉得自己必须冷静且稳重。他正色问儿子那是一个什么样的人？  
星星说那是一个长得好看，很受欢迎，对所有人都带着爱，年纪比我大很多，跟我的世界遥不可及的一个非常耀眼的存在。  
李激惊讶于孩子居然还有这样深情又感性的一面，语重心长地对星星说那就把一切交给时间。  
星星点点头，暗下决心一定忍住不要收看今晚的动画片，那样这个即将下线的角色在他心里就永远在线。

85.黄朝一整天又是推婴儿车又是抱孩子，累得腰酸背痛。不过他带着一堆战利品回到家里看着一大一小两颗脑袋凑在一起不知道搞什么东西的时候，疲惫顿时消散了一半。  
即使俩人只是在打游戏，他也认了。

86.李激这人吃醋不分对象，今天是姆明，明天是火锅。最让黄朝受不了的是他连闺女的醋都能吃得一包劲。  
起因是李激看了最近一本杂志对黄朝的采访，黄朝的回答三句不离妹妹，愣是没提他半句。

87.黄朝无奈之下只好跟李激证明爱不是用说的，是用做的。

88.某天黄朝路过书房看李激戴着眼镜敲电脑时随口夸了他一句你戴眼镜挺帅啊之后，李激恨不能睡觉也戴着。

89.星星的舞蹈班有一场阶段性的汇报表演邀请父母出席观看。星星平时害羞根本不愿展示学习成果，上台前又紧张成那样，黄朝李激光顾着安慰他了，根本没报什么期望。  
等演出开始了，黄朝和李激坐在台下看着台上的星星，不约而同地在心里感慨：我儿子是个天才。

90.前阵子，李头一家回了趟加拿大，李东知道黄朝爱吃甜的，给他带了天天吃吃一年也吃不完的枫糖浆。李头则给好兄弟带了两双限量版球鞋回来，李激在李头“兄弟够意思吧”的眼神里咽下了那句“我不穿这个码”。

91.今年李头打算好好庆祝一下自己和李东的结婚纪念日，免得总是被说没有情趣。于是把乐乐交给李激和黄朝带，虽然李头心里对孩子过意不去，但乐乐无条件支持他最崇拜的爸爸的一切决定，搞得李激羡慕死李头了。

92.黄朝偶尔会在社交平台上以文字、图片或者视频的形式上传一点自己的日常片段，大部分是关于工作的。更新的不频繁，反响却很好。  
这回时隔几周他打开网站时，发现通知箱爆满到夸张，疑惑地点开翻了好些条才明白是因为上条视频里，李激不小心出镜了1秒。

93.黄朝看了看在旁边研究新添置的家电怎么用一脸认真的李激，点点头，说李激你只靠脸也会成功的。

94.春天到了，人难免困乏，黄朝伸了个懒腰随口说了句没意思，让星星听见了，接茬道：像我爸一样吗？  
黄朝警告他不许这么说你爸，他会伤心的。

95.可以跟冬天100度的火锅和夏天23度的空调相媲美的，大概是一次春日野餐。  
虽然为时尚早，黄朝每天都要抽出几分钟来想想到时候用什么花式的野餐布，做什么小食带去，要不要叫上李东一家。

96.李激知道黄朝体谅他工作忙抽不出空来，才说到时候要带孩子去汉江公园。  
所以他安排了秘书调整整个月的计划，预定两家人飞日本的机票，并秘密致电爱妻协会副会长李头，希望他能全力配合工作。

97.李激最近天天加班，反常得很，黄朝跟李东打电话的时候提了一嘴，李东说他家也有这个情况。黄朝听罢便放心了，这俩人凑一块儿成不了气候。

98.出发前一天，黄朝无意间发现了李激桌面上的行程单，不得不说还是挺感动的。当晚浑然不知的李激把这件事当作惊喜告诉他的时候，他再次拿出全部地演技来配合自己的老公。  
和谐婚姻的秘诀他也算入门了。

99.一年只有12个月，却有14个情人节，黄朝觉得这件事很荒唐又问李激怎么看。  
李激反问他不是说爱对了人每天都是情人节吗？  
黄朝眉头一皱，当即拿了外套准备出门，说要去买点黑茶给李激刮刮油。

100.我不想说“我爱你”，我想和你一起观察爱。  
当年李激是这样向黄朝表白的。  
那是黄朝第一次也可能是最后一次没嫌他肉麻。  
101.先前定下的一早飞大阪的机票敦促着黄朝哄孩子早点睡下免得早起闹情绪。结果星星和妹妹大概是兴奋过了头，凌晨四点就醒了，跑到他和李激屋里手舞足蹈地问可不可以再带几个玩具去。  
应付完孩子，李激黄朝试着再睡下有点困难。黄朝干脆说要不咱们起来吧。李激说好。  
于是他们洗漱，清点了一下行李，一起打了几把游戏。看时间差不多去叫小朋友们起床吃早餐。

102.其实诸如此类的情况在两人结婚后经常发生，这对随遇而安的李激来说再正常不过，可对一直以来面对突发状况会感到焦躁不安的黄朝而言实在是不小的变化。现在的他面对各种变数会坦然很多。  
要说婚姻带给他的是什么，大概是面对不可控的未来时，不再那么害怕。

103.李东和李头一家出发得早，待李激他们赶到时，李东已经对他们家父子俩彻底无语。

104.乐乐还小不懂事，不知道日本其实也有好吃的拉面，执意要带半个行李箱的方便装拉面。李东自然不准，可他忘了乐乐还有一个不懂事的爹。等到了机场他才留神到多出来个箱子。  
父子二人用自以为第三个人听不到的音量盯着它说悄悄话，说着说着竟因为原味还是辣味的问题吵起来了。

105.抱着妹妹的黄朝了解情况后安慰李东：乐乐平时什么都听李头的，难得为了捍卫自己的挚爱，把爸爸当作对方辩友，说明孩子很有主见啊。  
李东扯扯嘴角说：我谢谢你啊。

106.另一边的星星和李激看似相安无事。不过凑近后便可以发现前者正在学蚊子叫，配合演出后者则正挥着巴掌灭蚊中。这或许是他俩默契达到峰值的时刻。

107.如果不计较孩子们打翻了橙汁，弄丢了两幅耳机，两家人是顺利落地的。

108.先前说好的，这次旅行，每天晚上由两家轮着带孩子。一来星星和乐乐最愿意凑在一块儿玩，妹妹更不用说，是两个哥哥的小跟屁虫；二来，那就是因为李头和李激的禽兽想法了。

109.爱情所能提供的力比多与费洛蒙顶多可以维持18个月，想要在婚后仍然保持新鲜感，基本是每对伴侣都要探究的课题。  
黄朝家的情况不太一样，他亟需解决的问题是缔结婚姻数年后，老公依旧过度热情该怎么办。

110.李激冲了澡从浴室出来，换上浴袍，特心机地扯大了领口，好让他刻意没擦干的顺着胸膛线条往下蔓延的水珠再夺目一点。先于他洗过的黄朝躺在床上看手机，听到人出来的声响，抬头淡淡地扫了一眼便立马把目光挪回屏幕上。  
李激撩拨了下头发，试图引来黄朝的注意力，现在的他几乎是只为了求偶疯狂开屏的孔雀。

111.恋爱如胶似漆，婚后拳打脚踢。  
顺着李激下颌滴下来的汗砸在黄朝身上，黄朝被折腾得要散架了，可李激还巴巴儿瞪着眼跟只耍赖的大狗狗似的蹭来蹭去。  
古往今来，黄朝实在拿那种眼神没辙。李激吃准了这一点，弄得更起劲儿了，疼得黄朝直捶他。

112.黄朝拖着步子下楼，碰到李头端了刚煎好的蛋从厨房出来。李头问黄朝睡得好吗，今晚还要麻烦你们带乐乐了。  
李头这男的也颇具迷惑性，黄朝一时分不清他是敌是友，摆摆手称最好让我天天看孩子，那轻松多了。

113.李激李东带着仨宝贝到附近买酸奶和软糖回来，一日主厨李头已经把大盘小盘端上桌静待各位入席。  
李东的目光在每个煎蛋上巡视了一圈，确定他给李头搞的特训颇有成效，欣慰地冲李头点了点头，凑过去说今晚有赏。

114.一行七人在樱之宫赏樱野餐，时不时地会有花瓣掉落在身上，却不恼人。  
面对这幅景致，黄朝不自觉地牵上了给妹妹擦嘴角的李激的手。他告诉对这些粉粉嫩嫩的花瓣新奇得不行的孩子们，樱花下落的速度是每秒5厘米哦。

115.人一生平均会步行12万公里，如果我们一生中有76年在行走的话，那么，12万公里 / 76年 = 5.0033厘米/秒。  
我们相遇的速度，也是秒速5厘米。

116.继提出“养孩子就要把他养得坚强点”理论后，著名儿童教育专家李激在实践中成功把儿子吓哭在鬼屋门口。  
几个大人轮番上阵才让星星平复了心情。李激就差开口管他喊爸了。

117.刚回国没两天，李激又马不停蹄地出差去了。他至今仍然保持着在出门前给黄朝写张纸条的习惯，因为黄朝夸过他字好看。  
黄朝集了满满一小个收纳盒花花绿绿的便利贴，都是这些年来李激留下的。

118.今天是国际幸福日，要加倍幸福地度过哦！  
生日快乐，等我回家。  
按时吃饭，记得想我。  
……

119.某某指数今日低开低走，收盘大跌2.5%，退守30000点大关；某两国贸易战爆发，环球息率向上；某期货董事表示某国联储局一如预期加息……电视机里播放的是一概不懂的财经新闻，遥控器距离手掌只有一臂之遥，黄朝却没有换台的想法。  
他这种时候总会狡猾地想，世界原来这么糟糕，却与幸运的他无关。

120.晚上李激掐准了时间打视频过来，两个人腻了一会儿后，黄朝把孩子们叫过来跟爸爸打个招呼。  
妹妹问为什么爸爸那里还是白天？  
李激说因为这样一来，等宝贝睡着了，爸爸还可以醒着保护你呀。

121.星星问：那爸爸你能不能别回来了？

122.李激返程那天搭的是红眼航班。  
入了关，李激给黄朝报备准备登机了，带了礼物。  
黄朝回了个“哦”便没了下文。  
李激不满，皱着眉头飞速的敲下一行字，问怎么几天不见还这么冷淡。  
黄朝回了他一个意味着“你有事吗”的问号，说我要睡了。  
李激“正在输入”了好一会儿，最终落下一句：那好吧，晚安。  
黄朝透过这几个字都能想象到那人委屈巴巴的样子，于是写道：要早起去接你啊傻瓜，晚安，爱你。

123.李激好好儿抱了抱如期而至的黄朝。  
他说：我这阵子头昏昏沉沉的，可一见你，全都好了，可见你在我心里有多重要。

124.有时候，因爱失衡也是平衡生活的一部分。

125.黄朝收拾房间的时候在抽屉的一角发现了一张被压得平整的热敏打印的票据，上面的字迹几乎消失殆尽。依稀可辨的是“超薄”、“冰点”的字样。  
黄朝拍了张照发给李东，问他你说李激是不是有病，干嘛连这种东西都保存得这么好？  
李东说这有什么好稀奇，李头包里还天天装着鞋拔子呢。

126.科学研究发现，人这一生遇到真爱的概率是二十八万分之一，比偶然事件的概率还低。  
两个人做爱完之后大多只有两种反应，一种是不想理他，一种是想把他踹下去，但如果出现了第三种——想拥他入睡，那么这个男人是遇到真爱了。  
李激不明不白地成了那个二十八万分之一，所以他几乎是下意识地收集了所有关于这份爱的证据。

127.黄朝接送星星上学的时候经常从其他家长那里听到类似“你是最大的孩子就要稳重成熟”、“你是女生所以就要温和端庄”或者“你是男生所以这点事都做不好可不行”的话。  
每次他都忍不住皱皱眉头，然后蹲下来，抬手搓搓星星的小脸蛋说：星星今天的任务就是开心地过完一整天，好不好？

128.李激酒量一般，喝多了之后在外面还能吊着精神装得跟没事儿人一样，到家立刻现原形，妹妹和星星都没他会撒娇。

129.黄朝生日这天，李激特意把黄朝支开，领着孩子们在家布置。  
小孩就是小孩，没一会儿就玩儿起来了，李激也没指望他们能帮多大忙。一个人忙活了半天好歹赶在黄朝从超市回来前准备好了。  
黄朝看到老公孩子守着蛋糕招他过去的模样，只喜不惊。他们的心思太好猜了，但黄朝还是很开心的。

130.“健康的婚姻和爱情会让人获得温暖、安全、归属感与满足感，虽让人迷恋却不会迷失，爱着却保持人格的完整、个体的边界，并意识到爱情并非生命的全部。”

131.黄朝偶然间发现，睡梦中的李激还会用手指轻轻地梳他的头发，似乎在李激的梦里，他们都没有停止相爱。

132.早晨打领带这件事，黄朝可谓驾轻就熟。对于一部分人来说，为自己打一个完美的温莎结都是件头疼的事情，但只要李激想，领口间就可以有一个出自黄朝之手的漂亮的领结。

133.李激每天出门前，跟黄朝紧紧的拥抱和标准视昨晚表现而定的亲吻，搞得黄朝总提醒他快点儿撒开西装都要皱了。李激这要是个模具，他早被压出型儿来了。

134.四月的一个普通的，没有任何庆典，需要到绿色窗口查证才能知道历史上的今天有何要事发生的日子，在黄朝家却有特别的意义。因为李激一句“味道真不错”，每年的今天都是锅包肉纪念日。

135.下午工作需要外出一趟，地点刚好在李激公司附近，于是提前发了kkt通知李激中午会送便当过去，今天有你喜欢的锅包肉。

136.在开会的李激看了眼手机突然就笑出来，惹得台上在做发表的新职员心里发毛。

137.他想起之前谈恋爱的时候，黄朝去他的公寓等他，翻抽屉找拼图打发时间还会发消息跟他报告一声。  
回了父母家的李激接着打了电话过去，逗小孩儿一样跟他黏糊了半天，旁边的李母好奇得就差贴过耳朵来听了，于是李激来了免提让黄朝打个招呼，搞得黄朝和李母都相当堂皇。

138.黄朝比与李激约定的时间提前了五分钟，用这多出来的五分钟来期待与李激的会面。他坐在李激的办公室里想象他皱着眉头认真工作的样子，似乎比平时在家没个正形的样子有魅力的多。

139.前一秒还在跟助理交代注意事项的李激一见到黄朝，眼都笑没了。助理面上波澜不惊，心里又在惊叹老板登峰造极的变脸艺术，默默地退出去顺手带上门。

140.就好像你感叹“今天真冷”时能得到一句“嗯，今天真冷”的回应，心里会立刻暖融融的，黄朝看李激吃的开心，跟吃到自己嘴里了似的。

141.李东最近迷上了骑自行车，撺掇着黄朝一起，还特意在前面安上了车筐，方便骑着去买菜。黄朝觉得本来挺像样一车偏偏装装了个淑女车才会有的筐，不伦不类。  
李东说，每次瞧见里面的菜叶子因为颠簸探出头来，就会想它们怎么这么兴奋，是因为跟我一样知道家里有人在等么？

142.黄朝心想，李东身体力行着口嫌体直的最高级别的表现形式。永远在抱怨对方这个那个的小毛病，浑然不觉实际上这也是爱的一种表现。  
李头也是，或许付出行动时常常显得笨拙，只因为太放在心上无法轻松地应付。

143.星星写的命题作文里有一句“不懂温柔是什么的爸爸，也可以被原谅。”被老师指着那行鬼画符，有些担忧地旁敲侧击特意被请到学校来的黄朝家里是不是有什么情况。  
黄朝跟老师打哈哈，内心的小人已经在扶额吐槽这对表达能力有问题的父子可不可以让他少劳神费力。

144.星星不懂爸爸独特的温柔是什么，李激则不懂如何明确地表示对孩子的爱。  
李东都听不下去了，给星星夹了满满一筷子肉，说你知不知道你爸爸有多喜欢你啊。

145.我们都是刺猬，常常以满身的锋芒示人，只把柔软的肚皮展示给频率相同的最信赖的人，其实彼此都懂那意味着什么，不过心底的声音总在提醒你是一只刺猬罢了。这算不上太糟糕的事，反而因为这样，多了许多可以用“难能可贵”来形容的经历。

146.李激公司团建去做义工，身为家属的黄朝为起表率作用，跟着一起去了。  
俩人在福利机构的后厨帮忙刷碗，旁人看来他们很默契很自然，只有黄朝知道一池子泡沫底下人面兽心的李总在做什么。

147.李激跟黄朝点评宣发部门的同事放到官网上的照片，第三张怎么这么严肃呢？  
黄朝说，你问问你自己。

148.李激的生日快到了，黄朝知道自己无论送什么李激肯定都会说喜欢，但他不想敷衍过去。  
妹妹说要给爸爸啵啵还有亲手画的贺卡，星总又开下了张空头支票。  
该送点什么呢？黄朝犯了难。上个月他过完生日，李激还善意提醒道下个月我会期待哦。

149.李东真挚地建议黄朝把自己送给李激，黄朝白眼送他说这戏码早玩烂了。  
？

150.他的触控ID里有我的指纹，我为了让他的每个生日都足够有意义而想破脑袋，我们就是这种平淡幸福的关系。


End file.
